darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Straga
Straga is a creature from the Abyss and a general for the forces of Hell during the end-war at the battle of Armageddon. He is also the most powerful of the Destroyer's chosen, who defeated Abaddon in the prologue of Darksiders. It is assumed that due to the outcome of the battle and with the Hellguard weakened, the Charred Council grants overall victory of the Apocalypse to Hell. Seeing as a century after the epic battle Earth is infested with a demonic presence, this appears to be the case. Straga's defeat of Abaddon causes animosity with War from the Angels, who view War's presence at the time as deliberately intervening in the end-war that was supposed to be solely between the kingdoms of Heaven and Hell. Uriel feels that the presence of the Red Horseman on the battlefield turned the tides of war to Hell's favor. Straga battled War during the battle of Armageddon. War (who had already been stripped of much of his power during the end-war) fought fiercely against Straga but was ultimately defeated in battle due to his weakened state, managing only to take an eye of the creature. Straga's appearance seems to be that of a gigantic humanoid, many stories tall, with skin that looks more akin to rock than flesh, and a face that slightly resembles a skull. Most of his lower body is submerged in a lake of lava - he fights by swiping with his huge arms or club, and throwing cars at War. It is revealed that Straga gets his powers from the tower, being its guardian and almost never leaving it. War faces Straga again and after the battle the Horseman uses the Voidwalker to fire a portal inside of his head, teleporting to the inside and destroying his skull. According to Azrael, as the tower and Straga are linked, the final Chosen is a load-bearing boss. Strategy thumb|right|275px|1st Straga battle First battle The strategy to the first battle is very simple. All you have to do is dodge cars that are thrown at you, and the occasional swipe of his arms. Be sure to also watch out for a line blast that he casts with a smash of his fists. After Straga throws a car at you, pick it up and throw it back at him. To avoid further complications, look behind you and if there are any cars there, and throw one more at Straga before he has a chance to destroy them. This should stun him enough to be able to walk up to him and introduce him to Chaoseater. When his head is low enough, run towards it and start hacking away. Repeat this until the cutscene where War stabs him in the eye. Second battle The second encounter with Straga comes towards the end of the game. Again, Straga is out of War’s reach and to make things worse there are no cars around. This time, he has a massive club to attack War with. The Voidwalker is the key to this battle. On his club, there is a portal as well as two on the floor, so make a portal on the club and one on the floor by War. Wait until he lifts his club behind his head and jump through to land on his back. Here War will find a weakness - a red eye. Hit it and then attack his face once War jumps back to the ground. Each time he recovers, Straga will summon enemies. In preparation for the next bit make two portals on the ground at either end of the floor space. If Straga raises his hand, dodge to the side to avoid the attack. He will then attack by placing his club on the ground and dragging it from one end of the room to the other. The only way to avoid getting hit is to use the portals so that War is mid portal when it passes him. Make sure to jump in the portal opposite of the side he placed his club on. Simply repeat the process of porting behind Straga, stabbing the eye, and attacking his face to end the battle. It is not advised to use Chaos form on his face as he is set to recover after a certain amount of damage, rather than a certain amount of time. Trivia *The word 'Straga' is similar to the Slavic word "Strazha", which means "the guardians". However, when War and the Phantom General converse in the language of Demons, it can be seen that 'Straga' is the Demonic word for 'warrior'. *When speaking, Straga refers to himself in the third person. *As seen in the Art of Darksiders, Straga would originally resemble a large Cthulhu-like creature that could release lightning-like energy from his tentacle-formed arms. It is now used as a character design for the Wailing Host. *Straga and The Griever are the only Chosen to not have any additional titles. Gallery Ds_cutboss4.jpg|Early concept art of Straga. Now used as a character design for the Wailing Host. Straga_roar.png|Straga on first meeting with War. Ds_straga.jpg|Concept art of Straga's death. Category:Darksiders Characters Category:The Chosen